


Laughter

by blue_spectrum



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, kgkrweekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spectrum/pseuds/blue_spectrum
Summary: He’s ten seconds away from throwing the magazine away and launching at the other to attack him with tickles.





	Laughter

“Kagami-kun”

Kuroko’s voice isn’t full of resolution, like it usually is. No, this time, it sounds like it’s being dragged out from his throat, lazy and slightly muffled by the pillow that supports his head, squeezing his cheek. He’s lying on his side, on the couch, bare feet rhythmically digging into Kagami’s thigh as if he was walking on it.

“Mm?”

The readhead barely looks to the side, going immediately back to his magazine. This article lists the rising stars of colleges all around the States, young promises that he’ll have to beat soon. It’s so _on_ that he’s excited just thinking about it.

“I’m bored”, he turns, looking up at the ceiling. It’s been recently painted, so a faint smell still lingers in the room.

Kuroko will never get over the thought of how much money Kagami needs to have so he can rent apartments like the one in Japan, or this one in the States in such short notice. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a spacious living room and kitchen… it’s kind of annoying how nonchalant he is about this luxury.

“Read a book”, he mutters, nudging away the ankle that’s, for some unknown reason, digging painfully into his lap.

Kuroko hums, allowing his foot to be pushed away, but bringing back the other to try and sneak it behind Kagami’s knee.

“I read them all already”, he murmurs.

He’s so comfortable, not too hot or cold, enjoying his lazy vacation far away from home. He misses Nigou and his teammates, but he also craves for this time in Kagami’s company and plans to seize it. Just sharing the couch with him sets his heart at peace.

“Read a magazine”

“They’re in English”, Kuroko not quite pouts, turning on his other side, sight blocked by the cushions.

“Practice and maybe you can stop getting average marks”, the redhead suggests, a smirk curving his lips.

Kagami doesn’t stop reading his magazine, but he adjusts the paper in one hand and curls the other around Kuroko’s ankle, partially to get it away from his knee, but also to star rubbing gentle circles on his skin.

“I don’t want Kagami-kun telling me that”

It’s still not a pout, but not by much. It’s unfair how Taiga distracts him with a single touch, while his lips twitch in a knowing smile.

“Look something up on your phone” he says, but there’s nothing behind his words.

Kagami’s stopped reading and is just pretending, by now more focused on Kuroko’s unusually childish demeanor. He’s ten seconds away from throwing the magazine away and launching at the other to attack him with tickles.

“Roaming is expensive”

He should call and ask about the wifi, which should already be up and running if only the company had sent someone over to install the proper devices. That hasn’t happened yet, so he should call and he will. Sometime soon, yeah, he’s just been busy unpacking and getting everything ready to host Kuroko. He has his priorities straight.

“Tsk” he clicks his tongue instead, putting the magazine away on the coffee table, angling his body to the side.

Kagami holds Kuroko’s sight as his hands start moving up from his ankle, kneading the muscles of his leg with strong hands. His fingers have mapped the area countless times, be it after practice or in their moments alone, but it seems like it’s never enough, like he can’t get tired of it.

Tetsuya looks at the other over his shoulder, calmly assessing his intentions even though he’s sure he won’t object to them. He likes Kagami’s hands on him, so there’s really no downside no matter what the redhead is planning.

When Taiga reaches the back of his knee, Kuroko’s eye twitches.

They stare at each other for one second too long...

And then Kagami launches at Kuroko and starts tickling his sides relentlessly, doing his best to keep quiet. Tetsuya tries too, placing a hand over his tightly closed lips while the rest of him squirms and tries to kick the other away, but he can’t fight it for long.

After Taiga has successfully sneaked his hands under the other’s armpits, Kuroko’s voice blossoms into shaky and delighted chuckles that grow and grow, joining Kagami’s mirthful booming until they’re both exhausted and relaxed, boneless limbs piled over each other with their cheeks flushed and face hurting with laughter.


End file.
